Colosso-Bug (Earth-8311)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8311 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Compound | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Anthropomorphic bug, metal body | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant insect | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Mellor | First = Peter Porker, The Spectacular Spider-Ham Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Colosso-Bug, a mutant insect with antennas and compound eyes, became a member of the X-Bugs, a team of similarly superpowered insects who worked together under the leadership of the telepathic worm known as Professor X-Bug. At one point, Professor X-Bug noticed that Magsquito the magnetic mosquito, a known enemy of the X-Bugs, was manipulating a great amount of metal scrap, and the Professor assumed that Magsquito was performing a new evil deed—However, Magsquito had turned good and was simply working at his new business, Magsquito's Junk Yard. Unaware of this detail, the Professor telepathically summoned his X-Bugs and joined them in a trek to fight Magsquito. The X-Bugs, including Colosso-Bug and the Professor X-Bug, boarded their usual vehicle, the X-Buggy, but a technical problem precluded its use. They instead went to the junkyard using an X-Checker. Once there, the Professor ordered the X-Bugs to attack Magsquito—to the mosquito's surprise. Donning a Roman warrior helmet, Colosso-Bug joined the fight and, in a Steve Mellor-style fight, punched Magsquito on the head and folded him like an accordion. The Professor X-Bug crawled forward and demanded Magsquito to surrender, but then Magsquito revealed he had become a respectable entrepreneur. Ashamed, the Professor X-Bug led his X-Bugs away, toward a new adventure, while Magsquito threw them a can—harmlessly hitting Colossus. Colosso-Bug at some point started a sentimental relationship with his teammate, Ororo-Bug. However, Colosso-Bug also felt impulses toward his other teammate, Kitty-Bug—who felt the same toward Colosso-Bug, but was in a relation with Wolverine-Bug. During the event known as Secret Furs, the X-Bugs and other super-powered inhabitants of Larval Earth were transported to an artificially-created world created by the Bee-Yonder. Colosso-Bug tried to convince Kitty-Bug to elope with him, but Kitty-Bug was reluctant because their respective significant others were known for their jelousy. She nonetheless agreed to smooch Colosso-Bug…and they were caught during the act by Ororo-Bug and Wolverine-Bug! Ororo-Bug and Wolverine-Bug started a melee fight against Colosso-Bug and Kitty-Bug. The Bee-Yonder, who had planned to study interpersonal relationship between intelligent insects, monitored the X-Bugs during this. | Powers = Is strong enough to carry one team member under each arm, and light enough to be carried in the X-Buggy. He can punch Magsquito on the head and fold him. His metal skin allows him to withstand the impact of a thrown can. . However, when fighting Ororo-Bug and Wolverine-Bug, Colosso-Bug got a black eye. The canon has only shown his armored form, not his "normal" one; thus, we cannot know whether he can change form at will or not. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Colosso-Bug tends to leave his tongue out of his mouth. He also has a runny nose . | Trivia = This character first appeared in Peter Porker, The Spectacular Spider-Ham Vol 1 2, but his name was not given then. He was identified as Colosso-Bug in his second appearance, Peter Porker, The Spectacular Spider-Ham Vol 1 17. In this second appearance, Colosso-Bug does not have compound eyes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Insects Category:Metal Body Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability